dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Experience Points
Allies and Characters need Experience Points (Exp, XP) in order to level up and increase their stats. The current amount of Exp is indicated by a green bar at the bottom of the screen or above Allies' portraits in the inventory menu. The total Experience amount is separate for Character and their Allies, and the Exp gain rate also differs. This article needs contribution for the amount of Exp gained, Exp needed for level up and the stat increase percentages. Experience Points Gain Experience points are gained in different ways for each Game Mode. There are several ways to increase the EXP amount gained: * Solitary Heart Formation * EXP Booster potions from the Game Shop * Bonus Buff Events (Daily & Special) * Accessories with EXP Acquisition Increase options * Costume stats from Guild or Arena rewards Most of these EXP boosts will stack with one another. Multiple EXP Booster Potions will stack in their duration instead of increasing the Exp gain rate. Dungeons In the Story Dungeons, Experience points are gained by the number of NPCs/monsters defeated. Exp will only accumulate while alive. Party members that die during the battle will not gain the EXP missed during his death. The EXP bar will fill up for each monster killed but the amount is also dependent on the difficulty of the stage. The more difficult and advanced the stage is, the more EXP will be gained for each monster. Since the monster spawn amount differs for each run, the EXP amount gained will also differ slightly. The total amount of EXP points gained for each unit will be shown at the end of the battle. During or after Auto Runs, the total Exp amount gained will be shown in the Information window. Daily Dungeon In Daily Dungeons, EXP can only be gained by defeating the end boss. The amount will be shown during the Chest-select reward window. No EXP will be gained by defeating the monsters in any waves but the last. Raid In Raids, EXP is gained by defeating the Boss. If the raid party is defeated, no EXP will be delivered to any participants. It is only rewarded for players alive, moments before the boss is defeated. A bonus amount of Exp will be rewarded relative to the rank achieved by the party. This amount will be shown during the Reward window. No EXP can be gained in Raids by any other method. Experience Gain for Allies Allies can gain Experience just as the Characters do. Conditions such as, not gaining any Exp when they die during the battle also apply. Exp gain is independent from the Character or other Allies, but because the NPCs give the same amount of Exp to the Allies they will often end up with nearly the same amount of Exp as the Character. EXP gain is boosted when the Allies' level is lower than the Character's one. The experience gained is usually multiplied by ~'55%'. They also receive the same Exp bonus like the Character when an Exp gain boost is active. Level Up Once the EXP bar for a Character is filled to its maximum, the Character will level up and gain an increase in stats. The amount needed increases per level. It is possible to level during battle in dungeons. When that happens, the Character or Ally's HP will be reset to its full amount. Experience Table This table heavily Work-in-Progress (Up to date on 18th Jan 2016) | | |} Category:Basics